Forever gone
by GoldFeder
Summary: Severus Snape zieht es nach Godric's Hollow, in James und Lilys Haus, kurz nachdem sie von Voldemort heimgesucht wurden. -Oneshot-


Nichts von mir, alles Joanne K. Rowlings.

1 Abschied

Die Nachricht hatte ihn durchbohrt wie ein Dolch. Als Dumbledore zu ihm gekommen war und erklärt hatte, was passiert war, hatte er dem alten Mann widersprochen, voller Überzeugung, dass er falsch liegen musste.  
>Doch mit der Zeit war es zu ihm durchgedrungen. Sirius Black hatte sie an Voldemort verkauft.<br>Er selbst war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Lily geschützt war. Schließlich würde Black nie seinen besten Freund verraten, davon war jeder überzeugt gewesen. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Er hatte es getan.  
>Severus Snape stand vor dem imposanten Haus der Potters. Von außen wirkte alles normal, harmlos, als wäre nichts passiert. Doch gab es zwei Anzeichen dafür, dass etwas passiert sein musste.<br>Die Haustür stand einen Spalt breit offen. Sie war nicht mit Gewalt geöffnet worden. Es sah aus, als hätte Lily einfach vergessen, die Tür zuzumachen, nachdem sie mit dem kleinen Harry nach draußen gegangen war.  
>Am Himmel leuchtete das dunkle Mal. Ein riesiger, grünlich schimmernder Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Das Zeichen, dass gemordet worden war.<br>Snape stieß leise die Tür auf. Es herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit.  
>"Lumos",flüsterte Snape und ein Licht erschien an der Spitze seines Zauberstabs.<br>Er schaute sich um. Alles war fast, wie er es kennen gelernt hatte. Ein paar Zettel flogen auf dem Boden herum, ein Tintenfass auf einem Schreibtisch war umgestoßen worden.  
>Snape atmete tief durch. Er wusste nicht, warum er dies tat. Er wusste auch nicht, was er sich davon erhoffte. Doch er musste sich davon überzeugen, dass sie wirklich tot war. Er musste ihre leblosen Augen sehen, spüren, dass ihr Herz nicht mehr schlug, erst dann würde er es begreifen können. Dann müsste er Abschied von ihr nehmen.<br>Snape stieg die Stufen in den zweiten Stock hinauf, wo Kinderzimmer, Schlaf- und Badezimmer waren. Halb auf dem Boden, halb auf den obersten Stufen lag James. Es versetzte Snape einen Stich. Nicht weil er um Potter trauerte, nein, sein Tod ließ ihn nichts spüren, keine Genugtuung, keine Trauer. Sondern weil ihm klar war, dass, wenn er tot war, sie auch Lily umgebracht haben mussten.  
>Jeder seiner Schritte wurde schwerer. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was er sehen würde. Doch er musste es sehen.<br>Ein leises Wimmern kam aus einem Zimmer links von Snape. Das Wimmern wurde zu einem Schreien, das Schreien zu einem wilden Heulen. Harry.  
>Snape öffnete die Tür. Und das erste was er sah war Lily. Seine Lily. Sie lag auf dem Boden, ein Bein ein wenig angewinkelt, ihre Haare stahlten immer noch vor Glanz. Doch ihre Augen waren starr und kalt. Sie war tot.<br>Snape fiel auf die Knie. Von einem Moment auf den anderen fiel seine Welt in sich zusammen.  
>Lily, der einzige Mensch, den er je liebte. Der einzige Mensch, der ihn je liebte. Die so oft über seine Fehler hinweggesehen hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte es nicht glauben.<br>Harry schrie, für Snape war es wie der Gesang eines Phönix. Eine Wehklage aus dem Inneren seiner eigenen Seele, die er selbst nicht zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.  
>Er suchte Lilys Hand und tastete dabei wie ein Blinder orientierungslos auf dem Boden herum. Als er sie endlich fand, spürte er ihre Kälte. Trotzdem war sie noch sanft und weich. Eine kleine Szene erschien in seinem Kopf. Er und Lily hatten, noch bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, am Fuße eines Sees im Gras gelegen. Er hatte ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet. Er hatte ihr Sachen anvertraut, die er in seinem ganzen Leben nur Lily erzählt hatte. Sie hatte nichts geantwortet, sie hatte nur nach seiner Hand gegriffen, und diese Berührung ließ sich Snape besser fühlen als tausend Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm in einem Netz aus Tränen. Er zog Lily an seiner Brust hoch und klammerte sich fest an sie, während er anfing hemmungslos zu schluchzen.<br>Er wollte ihr all die Liebe geben, die in ihm war. Er hatte es noch nie so bereut, dass er sie in ihrem fünften Jahr als "Schlammblut!" beschimpft hatte, hatte es noch nie so bereut, ihr nicht gesagt zu haben, wie sehr er sie liebte.  
>Er fühlte die reine Trauer und Verzweiflung, die er noch nie für einen Menschen gespürt hatte.<br>Stundenlag hielt er seine Lily umklammert und weinte um sie. Im Hintergrund konnte er Harry schreien hören, doch es war ihm egal. Seine Welt war zusammengebrochen. Dumbledore hatte versprochen, sie zu schützen, doch er hatte es nicht geschafft. Es war vorbei. Lily Evans war tot.


End file.
